


【SK】机器人会梦见电子羊吗

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: 老版银翼杀手X大宫sk这篇算是在我写的a团文里个人还挺满意的一篇了。Lofter:2015/07/22
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】机器人会梦见电子羊吗

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：https://ledestinsu.lofter.com/post/1d4277c2_7b4fc8d

一.

“我所见过你们人类无法置信的事情。我目睹战船在猎户星座的端沿起火燃烧。我见过C射线在唐怀瑟之门附近的黑暗中闪耀。所有这些时刻终将消失在时光中，就像眼泪...消失在雨中。＂*

二宫的声音穿越滂沱的大雨和雾蒙蒙的烟尘，像是祷告般飘渺着喃喃传入大野的耳中。他半跪在这幢废弃大楼的楼顶，琥珀色的眸子在偶尔射来的蓝色能源光下折射出细小的光芒。天空中盘旋的机械汽艇轰鸣着，机翼上巨大的涡轮分割着空气，在二宫脸上投射下变化着的阴影。

二宫顿了顿，暗红色的血从他一侧的太阳穴边流下，混杂着雨水蜿蜒在他白皙的面庞上。他转着眼珠，将眼神投向了几乎被血浸透了半条衬衫的大野——他倚靠在废弃的排气管旁，已经是走投无路了。＂Time...to die.＂二宫歪斜着嘴角，薄唇扯出一道好看的弧度。

雷声响起，大野看见他微微低下脑袋。雨水顺着他柔顺的发丝滑入他白皙的脖颈，冲刷走他脸上的血渍。干净清秀的面庞现了出来。他轻阖着眼睛，乖巧得还像是个孩子的模样，拥有玫瑰色的猫唇，流畅的下颚线条。他的确是人类最优秀的造物，然而完美永远只保留在爆裂的一瞬。大野智在大雨里呆呆地望着他，颤抖着伸出自己受伤的右手摩挲着他的嘴角，吃力地探过身子，在他的唇上印下蝴蝶般轻盈的吻。

二.

他想起，五天前那束透过灰蒙蒙的落地窗射进大楼里的，拥有奇异色彩的夕阳。木质的大门打开，这个赢弱的孩子被领了进来。橙色的阳光避开对面的摩天大楼，淡淡地打在他精致的五官上。

＂Empathy Test（移情测试）？＂

＂是的，我知道这是用来分辨受测者是否是人造人。但我想看看反例是什么样子。＂男孩身边那位穿着西装的男人将眼神从大野身上移开，转而向男孩微笑＂请坐吧。＂

大野智打开自己的Voight-Kampff检测仪，将虹膜监测装置对准面前男孩的右眼固定好，仪器上黑色鳃状的玩意上下张合着。

＂放轻松，这只是个测试。＂

大野回想起自己那时候问他的，诸如在沙漠里遇见一只翻不过身的乌龟；看见小男孩用胶水黏死一只蝴蝶；生日时别人送了一个牛皮钱包等各种奇怪的假象情景，回想起他好看的内双，以及在仪器屏幕里被放大了数倍的琉璃质感的瞳孔，回想起测试中途他突然询问自己是否可以抽烟。

＂...请便。＂大野智看见他将白嫩的双腿盘上了椅子，从搭在椅背上的大衣里摸出了一盒烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，左手缓慢地划着火柴点上。烟尘升腾起来，模糊了他的双眼。

大野记起那天夜晚，也是下着滂沱的大雨。阴暗的中国城小巷里挤满了举着发光伞柄的行人。舞厅和红灯区的小招牌发出幽幽的光，路边兜卖蛇和马的商人混在人群里大声吆喝着。大野举着皮衣遮雨，在回酒店前挤到路旁的小食店比划着买了碗清汤面和一整瓶用报纸包着的青岛啤酒。他就这么蹒跚着搭着摇摇晃晃的外挂式电梯来到了房间前，在打开房门的一瞬听见了身后的响声。

那男孩抱着湿漉漉的雨衣，柔顺的黑色发丝聚集着雨滴。他抿着嘴唇，耷拉着的刘海遮住了他的双眼，在晦暗的走廊里愈发看不清他的表情。

＂我还能活多久？＂

大野心下明白了些。他站在门口抖了抖自己淋湿了的皮衣，转身进了屋。他留着那扇半掩着的门，余光发觉那孩子犹豫了一会儿，还是推门跟了进来。

室内潮湿而阴暗，杂物乱七八糟地堆积着，窗外正对着那个永不停歇地播放着歌舞伎广告摩天大楼，时不时有闪着光的飞行器和机械蒸汽船在低空盘旋。大野挤进狭窄的厨房找出两只玻璃杯，盛满酒液后用杯底敲了敲桌子。

＂要吗？＂

在屋内转悠着细细观察的男孩抬起头，跨过堆积着的纸张和照片，走过去接过了那杯酒。

＂四年。人造人只有四年的生命。＂大野抿了一小口酒＂为了防止在长期的生活中累积出属于自己的情感。你下午听见我说你是人造人的判断了吧，你知道自己是什么时候被制造的吗？＂

＂我不是。我...＂他顿了顿，从衣服里掏出一张老旧的照片，＂我有妈妈和妹妹。＂

大野伸手接过来，仔细地瞧了瞧。照片上的他还是个剃着平头的小男孩，他们三人坐在滑滑梯上，望着镜头开心地笑。

＂二宫和也，你是叫这个名字吧？你记得你高中时经常背着画板，骑着自行车沿着环海公路上学吗？记得改装成自己房间的车库里放着空荡荡的鱼缸和像上吊一样的，被拆得七零八落的公路自行车的零件吗？

——这不属于你，这些全部的记忆都是造物者复制给你的，是他亲爱的儿子的记忆。就像是老式的黑胶唱片，岁月里的点点滴滴被一圈圈刻画在你的脑海里，可这些都不属于你。＂

大野看见对面那个男孩的眼里，突然滚落出一大串泪珠。他干瞪着眼，眼圈湿湿的红了一大半，泪水反射着窗外光怪陆离的世界，砸落在老旧的相片上。

三.

大野想起了四天前的那个夜晚，自己推开门时在一片阴暗中发现了躺在沙发上裹着毛毯的二宫。

大野轻轻地绕过他，小心翼翼地避开乱七八糟的杂物为自己倒了杯酒。他端着酒杯倚在窗户边，静静地看着从窗外射进的蓝色能量灯照亮那人浅眠着的脸。

自己原本现在就可以完成一部分任务——大野明白自己是个出色的银翼杀手，找到并杀死这座拥挤的城市里流亡着的四个NEXUS-6人造人便是自己的任务。眼前躺着的不就是这四分之一吗？

奈何他长了张极为乖巧清秀的脸，恰恰就是自己喜欢的那个类型。大野渐渐也有些倦意了，他把酒杯搁在窗台上，躺在沙发的另一端和衣而眠。雨似乎是又下了起来，潮湿的气味从房间的角角落落里渗透出来，弥漫在雾蒙蒙的空气中。

再次醒来时是伴着零落的音乐声。大野睁眼就看见了一豆昏黄的灯光幽幽地照在房间中央的立式钢琴上。从他的角度只能看见二宫裹着毛毯微弓着的背影，后脑勺上不老实的发尾微微蜷曲着。他只用右手落着单音，翻来倒去地弹着那支老旧的肖邦夜曲的主旋律。大野看见泛黄的琴谱被自己乱七八糟粘贴着的黑白照片所淹没。他坐起来继续喝他剩下的那杯酒，缓慢地走到二宫的身旁坐下。

二宫停下右手，转头不带任何情绪地望向自己。

大野几乎控制不住自己的双手，忍不住捧起了对方的面庞。灯光下那人的轮廓好看得过分，从淡薄的眉眼到下巴上点着的那颗痣，从细腻的脖颈到突起的小小喉结，全像是被昏黄的灯光泼上了一层蜜一般诱人。大野侧头去吻他，却被他伸手打开。他踢踏着鞋子躲进了狭窄的厨房，又被大野重新逮住，捏着他的下巴把他压在料理台上。

＂说你喜欢我。＂

二宫的眼里一瞬间闪过许多无法解释的情绪，掺杂着显而易见的迷茫。想必他从未体验过也未曾思考过爱的滋味。他只能活短短的四年，任何多余的情感对他而言都是无用的。但他也只是愣了那么几秒，翘起的薄唇里吐出了声＂我爱你。＂便轻启唇齿包容了这个不甚温柔的吻。

＂说...说你想要我。＂大野把他抵在冰凉的墙壁上。他们刚刚交换了一个过于深情的湿吻，大野带着点喘气将手探进了二宫的裤子裆部。

＂我想要你。＂二宫翘起嘴角，一点点地延伸着笑意，蜜色的瞳孔里仿佛盛着广阔的点点星光。

四.

大野智想起三天前，他在一家舞厅找到了和蛇一起表演舞蹈的金发女子。那女人跑得极快，穿着透明的雨披飞驰在阴暗的巷道里，自己在密集的人群里追了她三条街才将她击毙——她飞出去时几乎撞碎了整整两家情趣内衣店的橱窗。

大野智想起两天前，自己在街边的停车场撞上了来复仇的络腮胡大叔。他扯着自己的领带狠狠的把自己撞在身旁的越野车上，一巴掌挥走了自己的手枪。就在乱拳下觉得性命难保的那一瞬，耳畔突然响起了一声枪鸣。紧抓着自己领带的双手渐渐无力地搭下。络腮胡大叔肥胖的身躯倒了下去，露出身后颤抖着端着枪的二宫。

大野智想起一天前，自己闯入了一个诡异的老式大楼。钢索牵引着的电梯咯吱咯吱地上下着，三楼的铁门里关着一个分外诡异的世界。这是一个傀儡工厂，在那里国王玩偶嗑药般疯狂地点头，小不点将军踏着步子瓦声瓦气地向自己问好，转身回屋时还老是撞着门槛。

大野智在里面转了一圈儿，掀开一个人偶娃娃轻盈的白色面纱，不一会儿就被她突然的攻击击倒在地。她用雪白的大腿勒住大野的脖颈，大野则拼命地夺回枪对准了她的胸膛。

还差最后一个NEXUS-6人造人，任务就完成了。

五.

机器人会梦见电子羊吗。大野穿过纷繁的雨滴和尘埃挑起二宫的下巴，拂过他轻阖着的迷人的眸子，划过他渗着血水的嘴角，探上他脖颈上未曾跳动过的动脉血管。

在营养液中浸泡过的眼珠也曾和我们一样凝视过这个光怪陆离的世界吗，精密的头脑里也曾试图去探寻过生命的意义吗，光滑的胸膛下也曾埋藏着一颗跳动着的灵魂吗。

你琥珀色的眸子里倒影着一个怎样疯狂的世界？你是否真诚地嗅过一朵郁金香的芬芳，尝过蜜一般的吻在舌尖爆裂开时的清甜？你呼吸时有细小的气流推动尘埃，拂过胸膛时感受到胸腔里的震动了吗？

永远地活在恐惧下是什么滋味？生命只有四年让你颤抖了吗，记忆不属于自己让你绝望了吗。你为何要接受我的亲吻，在我坠落的那一刹伸出左手。你会恨吗？你会爱吗？

然而我是爱你的。多么可悲，你甚至都不是一个完整的人类，你甚至都不懂到底什么是爱。但我偏偏将吻赠给了你。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *来源「银翼杀手」末尾的一段台词。
> 
> 啊，写得好混乱不知道大家看懂了没，如果看过电影或者同名小说应该更好理解些吧。
> 
> 还是稍微解释一下。这是在一个未来的世界，人们制造人造人来从事危险的工作，然而为了避免人造人在常年累月的生活中积累了只有人类拥有的情感，人造人的寿命被限制在四年。阿智是银翼杀手的成员，负责追捕流亡的人造人。小和就是流亡在这个城市里的四个第六代人造人之一，他和阿智在废弃楼顶对峙时救了阿智，然后寿命也在这雨夜走向终止。(说多了都快剧透了orz
> 
> 个人而言很喜欢这部电影，自己无论如何也写不出电影所表达的千分之一啊。总之也希望大家能喜欢。


End file.
